The Yogi Bear Show
The Yogi Bear Show is an animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions about a fast-talking picnic basket stealing bear named Yogi. The show debuted in syndication on January 30, 1961 and ran for 33 episodes until January 6, 1962 and included two segments, Snagglepuss and Yakky Doodle. The show had a two year production run. In 1992 the series began airing in reruns on Cartoon Network. In 2001 the series also started airing on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang, where it still airs. Segments Yogi Bear Yogi Bear (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Art Carney) and Boo-Boo Bear (voiced by Don Messick) reside in Jellystone Park and would often try to steal picnic baskets while evading Ranger Smith (voiced by Don Messick). Yogi also has a relationship with his girlfriend Cindy Bear (voiced by Julie Bennett). Snagglepuss Snagglepuss the Mountain Lion (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Bert Lahr) tries to make his life hospitable while occasionally evading a hunter named Major Minor (voiced by Don Messick). Yakky Doodle Yakky Doodle (voiced by Jimmy Weldon impersonating Donald Duck) is a duck who lives with his best friend Chopper the Bulldog (voiced by Vance Colvig impersonating Wallace Beery). Chopper would usually protect Yakky from being eaten by Fibber Fox (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Shelley Berman) or Alfy Gator (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Alfred Hitchcock). Cast *Daws Butler - Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Fibber Fox, and Alfy Gator *Don Messick - Narrator, Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, and Major Minor *Julie Bennett - Cindy Bear *Vance Colvig - Chopper *Jimmy Weldon - Yakky Doodle Films, Specials & Subsequent Television Series Television series *The Yogi Bear Show (1961) *Yogi Bear & Friends, a syndicated animated series that aired between 1967 and 1968 *Yogi's Gang (1973) *Laff-A-Lympics, where he captained the Yogi Yahooeys team from 1977 to 1979 on ABC *Yogi's Space Race (1978–1979) *Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978–1979) *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985–1986) *The New Yogi Bear Show (1988), a 30-minute weekday animated series which aired in first-run syndication *Wake, Rattle, and Roll (1990–1991) (Fender Bender 500 segment) *Yo Yogi! (1991) Films & Specials *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!, a 1964 animated feature released by Columbia Pictures *Yogi's Ark Lark, a 1972 made-for TV movie for The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie *Casper's First Christmas, a 1979 TV special which had the characters from Casper and the Angels meeting Yogi and his gang *Yogi's First Christmas, a 1980 made-for-TV movie for syndication *Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper, a 1982 television special starring Yogi and friends *Yogi's Great Escape, a 1987 made-for-TV movie for syndication *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose, a 1987 made-for-TV movie for syndication *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears, a 1988 made-for-TV movie for syndication *Yogi the Easter Bear, a 1994 TV special for first-run syndication *Boo Boo Runs Wild and A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith, Back-to-back 1999 TV specials for Cartoon Network created by John Kricfalusi and his company Spumco. *Yogi Bear, a live-action/animated film released in 3-D on December 17, 2010, starring Dan Aykroyd as the voice of Yogi. Home Release On November 15, 2005, Warner Home Video released the complete series on DVD, titled: The Yogi Bear Show - The Complete Series. Category:Shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:1960s shows Category:Boomerang